Living in a Video Game
by MBetsyW
Summary: So my friend YogsGen and I were on DeviantArt chat, and we created this story together. You should check out her page on DeviantArt!


Wow. You're so bad at Minecraft, Mark." Jordan said, after finishing the Hypixel adventure map.

"I died like, 5 times!" Mark replied.

"No, I counted. It was about 40 times..." Nick said, angering Mark. Nick went silent. He didn't speak at all after. Then Mark was about to say something, when he was cut off. Jordan stood up, and opened the door. As he did, there were strange men. These men grabbed Jordan, and held a cloth to his face, as he finally went out cold...

Nick saw the men and quickly got up to run; the strange men didn't see him take off. The man grabbed Mark and put the cloth to his mouth as he too got up to leave.

"Get these guys out of here." One of the men commanded. As they were about to leave, the commanding man looked around the room. He heard something clatter from behind a closed door. He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked, so he kicked the door down to reveal a frighten Nick holding a knife.

"Stay back!" He screamed. But it was too late. Another man got up front behind him, and used the cloth to knock him out.

Sjin, Lewis and Duncan were making a video, and were laughing their hearts out, when they heard a knock on the door. Sjin got up to answer it... only to be greeted by four guys in black suits.

"Um... hi. If you're looking for a role in Men in Black 3, you've come to the wrong place." He couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. Lewis and Duncan stopped laughing and looked who Sjin was talking to. Duncan got up when the men wouldn't leave. Both got greeted by cloths soaked in chloroform, and fell to the ground.

"What the hel-!" Lewis said as he got up and was too knocked out by the cloth. The men dragged the three yogscast members out of the building and into a van... only they didn't know that what they did was being recorded for a video...

Rythian and Zoeya were chatting with Martyn and Toby on the live stream. It was about to end. "So it's time for some smooth- mmph!" He was cut off, and all was heard was a thump.

"Mart-" Toby was cut off as well.

Uuh, Rythian? What's going on?" Zoeya asked, not being cut off.

"I don't know, but I don't like it..." Rythian replied.

"Aah! Who's th-" Zoeya was the last to be cut off before Rythian was soon alone with the men in suits. It wasn't. He stared around the room, barricading the door. But that that did slow them down, but the men in black suit soon broke the door down, and Rythian joined the other knocked out YouTubers...

A strange man is looking at the group of YouTubers that his team just captured, they were still unconscious, their hands bound behind their backs. The man smiled and ordered a member of his team to get a machine ready. With that Rythian and Lewis opened their eyes, felling nauseous from the chloroform.

"Oh my head" Rythian said.

"What happened?" Lewis asked looking around the room,

"Uh... Rythian. I don't think we're in Yogtowers anymore." Rythian looked around, wide-eyed and shock as he took in his surroundings.

"Well, well ,well, looks like you two are awake." A tall, dark figure said, walking up to the two men. "You seem to like to play games. Instead of just playing them, how about... you live them," The man said followed by mad laughing. Lewis and Rythian looked at each other with worry.

'What was he going to do with us?' They thought.

"What?" Rythian said. The mad man left, a sinister grin on his face, and as the door closed, the man gave thumbs up to a scientist. The scientist then pulled a lever, knocking the two boys out once again.

*5 minutes later*

"All set, and ready to start, sir." A female scientist said, bursting with no enthusiasm.

"Yes. Start the game." A button was pushed, and the screen in the lab lit up, showing all of the players' vision. Each of them spawned on top of each other, and they moved out of the way. Martyn noticed that everyone was in their favorite game. Minecraft. It was blocky, with pig and cows and all that sheep and stuff. He looked at himself in the reflection of the water, and found himself as a blocky minecraft inthelittlewood. On his wrist was a white bracelet that said: touch screen to open inventory. "We're in... Minecraft?! Martyn screamed.

Rythian and Zoey were looking at each other, and were already flying, so was Duncan, all talking and trying to think of ways to reverse what happened. Toby was pacing in circles, constantly repeating the same phrase "How are we going to get out?" with Martyn trying his best to calm him down. Sjin was talking to the three other YouTubers, Nick, Mark, and Jordan. Lewis on the other-hand was quiet, he was sitting down on the edge of the cliff where they all spawned. He was looking out into the distance, sighing every now and again. Everyone was in an uproar, chatting away, coming up with ideas to get out of this mess. Lewis just listened to his friends from where he sat; his eyes where shut and his head down.

"How do we get out of here?!" Duncan asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know Duncan, but I don't know how we could even be in here in the first place." Rythian said.

"Hope..." Lewis said in almost a whisper. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What?" Martyn asked. "I said Hope." Lewis replied, not moving an inch.

"Hope?" Nick questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Hope...hope that we can get out of here. Hope that we won't just stay in this game. " Lewis said, his head was down and tears were forming, "Hope is all we have."...


End file.
